


Pins

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: The last thing Sasha remembers is the fall.Whumptober day 1: LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME (Waking Up Restrained)
Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Pins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure myself if this is set pre-campaign or at some point after AR.

She expected the pain. 

The last thing Sasha remembers is the fall - the creek of the loose tile slipping under her foot, the slide down the disrepaired roof along with a few more tiles and then the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she plummeted to the ground. 

She doesn’t remember the impact. 

There’s plenty of pain, though. 

But it’s not the right kind of pain. 

The muscles in her back ache, but they don’t feel bruised. 

Her shoulders are stiff and all she can feel of her arms is static. She’s not sure she can move them, but they crackle with pain when she thinks about it.

Sasha doesn’t panic. She knows better. 

She forces her breathing into a steady rhythm. 

The jangle of chains made the picture click into place. 

Wherever they were keeping her was pitch dark and she'd been shackled in place long enough for her arms to go numb. But she was uninjured and once she got feeling back in her hands, Sasha was as good as out. 

Somewhere in the darkness, a door creaked open. 


End file.
